The embodiments herein relate generally to oral health, and more particularly, to a multipurpose dental gel.
The teeth and gums may be damaged by a variety of sources. For example, acid reflux disease, which primarily affects the esophagus, may also damage the teeth. Additionally, bacterial growth on the teeth and gums may occur during use of dental appliances, such as orthodontic retainers, orthodontic aligners, snoring appliances, bruxism appliances, sports protective mouth guards, and the like.
Conventional dental gels include fluoride gels. However, fluoride gels tend to be swallowed, which may present health concerns. Additionally, the use of fluoride gels only reduces tooth decay.
Therefore, what is needed is a physical and chemical barrier for protecting the teeth from acids and the growth of bacteria, while also optionally providing other health benefits.